J'ai besoin de toi
by tigra.grece
Summary: Que se passe t'il quand Hogan ne sait plus quoi pensé par rapport au fait que accidentellement il a ete embrassé par Newkirk et inversement. Hogan/Newkirk Love Men


Disclamer : Je ne detient aucun droit la serie "Hogan's Heroes" ne m'appartient pas comme les personnages

Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographes mais je me relis c'est juste qu'il y a des légers bugs et pour la grammaire c'est que pour moi ca se dit. Car je parle comme j'ecrit donc voila désolée.

Je fais tout ceci pour m'amusé et pour faire des fics par rapport a une de mes passions

Résumé : Que se passe t'il quand Hogan ne sait plus quoi pensé par rapport au fait que accidentellement il a ete embrassé par Newkirk et inversement.

Paring : Hogan/Newkirk

**J'ai besoin de toi**

Depuis quelques jours a chaque fois que le Colonel Hogan croise le regard de Newkirk il se sent bizarrement.

"Mais qu'est qui m'arrive par rapport a Newkirk" pensa Hogan

Il n'avais jamais ressenti ca surtout par rapport a un homme.

"Je ne pensait pas que travaillé avec lui et aussi se faire embrassé par lui surtout sachant que normalement on est tous les deux hétéros changent" pensa Hogan

Est-ce le fait qu'ils se sont accidentellement embrassé .

_Flashback_

Pour le besoin de la mission Hogan & Newkirk devait travaillé ensemble il devait récupérer des documents top secret aux RG de la Gestapo Ils s'était fait passé pour deux commandant en chef, ils avaient réussi a récupérer les documents mais quelqu'un les avait reconnu et du se caché .

"On va nous prendre, Ils savent qui nous sommes " dit Newkirk

"Mais ne dit pas de sotices, on va s'en sortir" dit Hogan

"J'ai pas envie de me faire fusillié " dit Newkirk

"On se fera pas fusillié on va s'en sortir, C'est la premiere fois que je te vois si destabilisé "" dit Hogan

"Je crois que j'ai peur..." dit Newkirk

"De quoi ? Ce n'est pas la premiere fois qu'on fait une mission de ce genre" dit Hogan

"Je ne sais pas..."

Puis un soldat arrivait vers eux et pour se planqué , Newkirk embrassait de pleine bouche Hogan.  
Ils semblait prendre du plaisir tous les deux.

Puis le soldat repartait

"Je suis désolée" dit Newkirk

Hogan ne répondait pas

"C'était pour nous aidée dit Newkikr

Hogan ne répondait toujours pas et rentrait direct au stalag sans dire un mot

Au Stalag

"Qu'est qui m'arrive ? J'ai apprecié le baiser de Newkirk, je n'ai jamais ete embrass par un homme mais lui c'est diffèrent" pensa Hogan

"Tout c'est bien passé mon colonel ?" demanda Lebeau

Hogan ne répondait pas

"Mon colonel" dit Carter

"Ah desolée...Oui cela s'est bien passé " dit Hogan

_Fin du Flashback_

"Il faut que j'arrive a mettre les choses au clair" dit Hogan qui parlait tout seul dehors

"Car je veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il en ait de tout ca. Et si ca peut etre vraiment de l'amour et si je peux l'aimé " pensa Hogan

Au baraquement

"Vous trouvez pas qu'ils agissent bizarrement Newkirk & le colonel" dit Carter

"Ce ne sont pas nos affaires mais il a du se passé quelque chose lors de la mission" dit Lebeau

"Je ne sais pas du tout, mais le colonel sort que tres peu et parle tres peu a Newkirk" dit Kinch

"Pareil pour Newkirk et des qu'on parle au colonel il a l'air ailleurs" dit Carter

"Je pense qu'on devrait les laisser se debrouillé tous les deux se sont leurs affaires" dit Lebeau

Le colonnel arriva dans la baraque

"Ou est Newkirk, je souhaiterais lui parlé en privé dans mon quartier" dit le Colonel "Il est dans le tunnel, je vais le cherché " dit Carter

Dans le tunnel

"Newkirk, le colonel Hogan souhaite te parlé en privé dans son quartier" dit Carter

"J'y vais,merci Carter" dit Newkirk

"Tu as fait quelque chose ?" demanda Carter

"Non, il doit peut-etre me parlé de quelque chose special" dit Newkikr

"Je pense" dit Carter

Ils remontait et Newkirk allait voir Hogan

"Ferme la porte, je te prie" dit Hogan

"D'accord" dit Newkirk

Newkirk fermait la porte

"De quoi voulez vous me parlé ?"demanda Newkirk

"A propos de ca..." dit Hogan

Hogan embrassait Newkiek en lui rendant le même baiser que celui que lui avait fait Newkirk

"Colonel..." dit Newkirk

"Je n'arrete pas de pensé a toi, Newkirk" dit Hogan

"Je sais moi aussi, mais encore depuis plus longtemps" dit Newkirk

"C'est a dire ?" demanda Hogan

"Cela fait quelques mois depuis que vous m'avez sauvé la derniere fois et aussi apres m'avoir dit de resté alors que normalement j'aurais du partir, vous m'avais retenu et j'ai ressenti quelque chose" dit Newkirk

"Tu etais un des meilleurs elements et aussi sans toi rien n'aurait ete plus pareil" dit Hogan

"Au depart j'ai pensé que cela ne pouvais etre que de la sympathie puis apres nos regards n'etais pas la meme" dit Newkirk

"Quand je t'ai demandé de venir en mission avec moi, c'etait car je le voulais vraiment et que je voulais voir comment tu aurait ete avec moi" dit Hogan

"C'est a dire ?" demanda Newkirk

"Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais besoin de toi..."  
"Hein ?"  
"Quand tu m'as embrasss tout etait clair pour moi" dit Hogan

"Mais tu es..."

"Je le croyais aussi jusqu'au baisé puis nos regard d'avant, du fait que tu m'as tiré la main pour me dire de me planqué "

"Je croyais moi aussi que j'etais...mais je crois que c'etait faux. Je crois que je ne peux pas me caché par rapport a tout ca"

"J'ai ressenti de l'amour quand tu m'as embrassé et quand je t'ai embrassé , je ne l'avais jamais senti auparavant" dit Hogan

"Colonel, je pensais que c'etait un secret que j'allais porté jusqu'a ma tombe mais je suis tombé en amour pour vous" dit Newkirk qui etait serieux

"Tu es serieux ?" demanda Hogan

"Oui, quand j'ai eu peur et tout cela me donne encore plus la confiance de vous embrassé et aussi le fait de vous montré reellement ce que je pensez envers vous" dit Newkirk

"Peut-etre est-ce stupide de dire que je t'aime mais c'est la verité , la meilleur compagnie que j'ai eu jusqu'a present c'est vous" dit Newkirk

"J'avoue que je n'avais jamais resenti ca envers un homme, mais quand je suis avec des femmes cela est different et l'amour n'est pas le meme meme il n'y avais pas d'amour"  
"De quoi ? Que quand vous etes avec Hilda ou Le Tigre ce n'est pas de l'amour" dit Newkirk

"Je crois que c'est ca...Peut-etre est-ce car je suis en manque ou autre, mais le fait que tu m'as embrassé et commencé a me donné ton amour me fait tombé amoureux de toi"  
"Vous etes en train de me dire que vous m'aimez ?" demanda Newkirk

"Oui. Newkirk je t'aime" dit Hogan

"Moi aussi je vous aime Colonel Hogan" dit Newkirk

Newkirk embrassa le colonel Hogan

"Cela est notre petit secret,personne ne doit le savoir"  
"Oui"  
"Mais cela ne m'empechera pas de vouloir plus de chose de toi"  
"Pensé sexy ?"

"Oui"  
"Incorrigible"

Hogan embrassa Newkirk

**END**


End file.
